Olympus to Preserve or Raze
by a311243549
Summary: When Percy is manipulated into murdering his friends, the gods decide to banish him to Tartarus. While he and the few who stand by him are there, they will encounter an ancient war between impossibly powerful forces. When giants do battle, do they recognize the ants beneath their feet? No Chaos, No half-brother that turns his friends against him or some such thing HIATUS See inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is DARK. It will have its share of blood and horror, and I'm starting it off with Percy being manipulated into killing his friends. You have been warned.**

* * *

The two beings looked at one another. Both were ancient beings of immeasurable knowledge, who had seen the rise and fall of the Gaea, the titans, and the gods. They had been present when the fates first opened their eyes and when they had began their work. Moreover, they had seen wickedness in all its forms, from a woman kicking a starving child out of her path to a man who ran a company that destroyed the last refuges of the wild. They had seen these and a billion other crimes, and they were tired. The latest example of needless cruelty was the exile of the twice-savior of Olympus, Perseus Jackson. "Aether, my dear, we don't have much time left. If we are going fix things before we fade, this may be our last chance." Hemera, Lady of Light stated to her husband. "Very well, my dear." Aether, Lord of Day replied. "It appears that we must take a more active role in the history of this world."

* * *

 _A few days earlier_

 **Perseus Jackson, First Person Point of View**

I was having a terrible dream. Then again, this was not new. Demigod dreams are ALWAYS terrible. In this dream, I and the rest of the seven were all together for some sort of party. Well, except for Leo, who was probably working on something at the forges. I couldn't really remember what, that kid worked too hard. Something happened. I suddenly realized that I had to kill them. It was IMPORTANT. Something would happen otherwise. Something bad. But no! I loved my friends. I couldn't bear it. Annabeth was next to me, and she noticed that I was suddenly very still, fighting an internal battle that no one else could see. She tapped my arm, and at that instant, something snapped. I realized that there was no other way. Tears filled my eyes as I pulled out my sword and ran her through. I then moved on, trying not to look at her as she choked out her last breaths, betrayal and horror evident in her face as her eyes filled with tears. I moved on to Frank and Hazel next, determined to get the worst over first. They had to die, but they didn't have to suffer... wait, what? What am I thinking? Oh my gods what have I— my resolve hardened. Annabeth died for this, I have to see it through, no matter what it is. She would want me to, right? Right? In the time this introspection had taken, I had dispatched Frank and was in the process of trying to kill Hazel. Gods, Nico would never forgive me. What was I doing? Once I had dealt with Hazel, I saw Piper and Jason across the room, arguing fiercely next to one of the exits. I'm not really sure what they are saying, my hearing isn't working too well. I guess this is one of _those_ dreams. I think Jason wanted her to leave, and Piper wanted him to leave. As they saw me coming closer, Jason abruptly shoved her out the door, and closed it, standing in front of it protectively. I could see tears coming out of his eyes that were only matched by my own. My resolve hardened. He had to die (Why? I wondered.) but such bravery was worthy of a quick end. He fought valiantly, blasting against me with winds and lightning so strong that he HAD to be shortening his lifespan from the strain, but it didn't help him. I turned and activated my shield, knocking him back a few feet and surprising him enough that I was able to decapitate him on the next strike. I stepped out of the bunker and saw Piper a few meters ahead. I pulled back my arm and flung my sword with unerring accuracy. By the time it tore through her back, I was already back inside. Now that that was done, I supposed that I could just sit until I eventually woke up. After a while I fell asleep...

...Only to wake up to a scene that would have given nightmares to Steven King. All around me were the bodies of my friends, who were violently torn apart by some unseen enemy. I looked around, wondering why I had been spared, until I saw my sword. Covered in blood. Blood. Blood. NO! I screamed when I saw it, and violently threw it away from me. I rushed to Annabeth's side. She had a large hole in her side, and she wasn't moving. Just as in my dream. NO! NO NO NONONONONO I DIDN'T I WOULDN'T I NEVER OH MY GODS WHAT DID I JUST DO! I tried to do CPR, I bandaged, I cried, I said her name, I called her Wise Girl, but she was gone. Forever.

 **Leo Valdez, Third Person Point of View**

Shading his eyes from the early afternoon sun, Leo stepped out of the forge, breathing hard. Teaching younger campers to forge was hard work, and while he was immune to fire, he wasn't immune to fatigue. He spent the morning trying to keep young demigods from splashing each other with Lemnos fire, or flicking droplets of Lethe onto each other, and one honest-to-gods fight with half-molten swords when one of the campers said the other's had an imperfection. Thankful that the class had finally ended, he started to walk towards the woods, where he hoped that the party in Bunker 9 the rest of the seven was having would still be in full swing.

He had scarcely walked more than a couple paces when he heard a dreadful scream emerge from the woods. At the exact same instant, the water in the lake blasted outward, as if it were puddle that a giant had stepped in. Thankfully, most of it flowed toward the currently unoccupied climbing wall. Leo only knew one person who would remotely have the power to do something like that. "Percy." Leo whispered under his breath as he began to sprint toward Bunker 9.

 **Leo Valdez, First Person Point of View**

When I got to Bunker 9, I found that someone had closed the door, which rendered it inaccessible without bringing down the hillside. Well, inaccessible to anyone who wasn't me. That shouldn't have happened though. The door was never supposed be closed, and I had installed an AI that was supposed to interrogate anyone trying to do so. Just before I lit my hand on fire, I realized something that I should have noticed immediately. It was quiet. Too quiet. **(A/N I'm sorry, I know you all probably want to kill me for using that phrase, but I just couldn't resist. Pleas have mercy.)** There should have been 6 celebrating demigods here. Instead, I heard nothing. I lit my hand on fire and was about to open the door with it when I turned my head slightly and saw something terrible. Piper, lying on the ground, an enormous hole in her back. It was quite obvious that she was dead. Choking back tears, I turned back to the door and firmly pressed my flaming hand to it while swearing a silent oath to make whoever did this suffer. The sight that greeted me was a scene out of nightmare. The first thing I saw was Jason, who was sprawled by the door. Well, his body was. His head was lying a few feet away, his expression twisted into one of sadness. Moving forward, I saw Frank, or at least what I assumed was Frank. It was one of his arms, along with a pile of various different animal parts, all covered in blood. Lying next to him, with her hands interlaced with Frank's hand was Hazel. Oh gods, Hazel. She must have put up more of a fight than the others, as she had gaping wounds all over her body, and her neck had been cut open. Surrounding her was an enormous pile of cursed gems and gold I figured had to be worth at least a ten million dollars. As I circled around a pile of materials, I caught sight of Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was sprawled on the ground with a ragged hole in her side leaking blood. Percy was kneeling over her, tears running down his face. I saw him press a kiss to her brow, before standing up and pulling out Riptide. As I saw him hold it to his heart, I realized what he was about to do.

 **Nico di Angelo, Third Person Point of View**

Nico was having a pretty good day, which of course, meant that something terrible would happen. He had been talking with Will, who was busy bandaging up some wounded campers who had gotten their first lesson at the forge, when he felt it. That sudden, indescribable feeling that he got when someone died. This was not unusual. Nico was a very powerful son of Hades, and people died all the time. Generally, he felt it once a minute or more. However, these deaths were different. He knew these people. These deaths felt like the one those weeks ago, when Leo had first died. Before he could react, he suddenly felt it again. And again, and again, and _again_. By this time he was shaking so hard that he was surprised he hadn't hurt himself. Will was looking at him concernedly and said something Nico couldn't hear, probably asking him if he was alright. Nico tried to say that he was alright, but there were dark spots swimming across his vision and he wasn't even sure if he said it aloud before passing out.

When he came to, he immediately remembered the feeling of the deaths. Hoping against hope that for once his powers were wrong, he staggered outside over Will's protests. He had just made it outside when he felt a heard a horrible scream and saw the water in the lake just _explode_ outward. Looking in the direction of the the woods that lead to Bunker 9, he saw Leo already had the same idea and was already way ahead of him. He walked resolutely forward, hoping against hope that what he saw hadn't truly happened, that one of his friends hadn't just died. He was wrong. It was worse.

The sight of Piper wasn't too bad. It was sad, but Nico had seen many deaths, including those of friends. Stepping into the bunker, his gaze fell upon Jason. Or rather, Jason's body. His head was a meter away, staring sightlessly forward. Still calm. What was next was worse. In front of him lay a— a _pile_ of Frank. That was the only term for it. But next to him was—no. Next to him... no no no NO. His eyes. That was the problem. They couldn't be right. Wouldn't. His eyes saw but his brain did not believe. Hazel. His eyes saw but his brain did not believe. She. His eyes saw but his brain did not believe. Was. His eyes saw but his brain did not believe. Dead. His eyes— "NICO!" He heard a cracked voice shouting. "Nico, snap out of it. We can't catch whomever did this if we lose it now." Turning, he saw that the voice belonged to Leo. He had tears running down his face, and was holding an unconscious Percy. "Nico, I came, and they were dead, and Percy was about to... his sword, he was going to..." Leo trailed off, unable to continue. Nico patted his arm awkwardly. "Bring some food outside, then help me dig a hole. We're going to summon ourselves some ghosts."

Nico's voice was choked as he finished the incantation. Nevertheless, he stood up, and directed Leo to place the food and drink into the hole. As the dead began to appear, Nico held out his sword to ward off all beyond the first five, who had died most recently and as such, had the easiest time coming to the surface. As they scooped up the food to eat, their spectral forms slowly solidified into five ghostly teenagers. "Hazel, who did this to you?" Nico asked, his voice quavering. As long as he stayed on task, he would be able to function. As soon as he asked the question. Nico realized that he had said something wrong. Annabeth immediately burst into tears, while Hazel and Frank comforted her, looking as though they might start crying as well. It was Jason who answered. "It was Percy."

* * *

 **A/N So. Umm. Yeah. I killed them. Sorry? No flames please. I am not sure how often I will be able to add chapters to it. If I do decide to drop it, I will both put it up for adoption, as well as post all of the ideas I had for it. Reviews HEAVILY HEAVILY HEAVILY appreciated. We writers spend hours and days pouring our hearts and souls into a document for your entertainment, as it happens you DO have the time to leave at least a few words. So DO it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Two chapters in two days? Wow, I surprise even myself. To honor this great achievement, I asked Apollo to compose a haiku in my honor, as he is famous for them. Below is what he gave me. Leave Apollo a response in the reviews.**

 _ **Apollo is great**_

 _ **Apollo is—wait a sec**_

 _ **You want one for YOU?**_

* * *

 **Percy Jackson, Second Person Point of View (In case you don't know, second person is like the ones in Choose Your Own Adventure Books, where they say "You do this" or "Then they *whatever* you.")**

You wake up disoriented. You vaguely remember a terrible dream. In it, your friends died, and for some reason you were about to kill yourself when Leo punched you. Even for a demigod dream, this one was odd. Looking at the ceiling, you realize you must be at the big house infirmary. Attempting to get up, you realize that your arms are tied down to the bed with celestial bronze shackles. 'What the hell?' you think. 'Is this some sort of prank? If so, I'll be the one having the last laugh when I whip their ass during sword class.' A few seconds later, a familiar face comes into view. "Percy, why? What caused you to do such a thing?" Confused by his words, you suddenly remember your dream. Could it possibly—no. It can't be. "Ch-Chiron?" you say in a voice like sandpaper. "Where's Annabeth? Why am I tied down?" When you say this, you suddenly hear a sobbing sound. Craning your neck, you see Leo crying, his whole body covered in sputtering embers, while Nico sits next to him, his eyes closed and tears silently making their way down his face. On his other side is Thalia, who's face snaps up with a look of utter fury at your words. "Do not say her name." Thalia growls. Mystified and somewhat nervous, you decide to ask again. "This isn't funny. Where are my friends?" Before anyone answers, you hear footsteps outside. A second later, Mr. D walks in. Unusually for him, he actually looks almost sober. "Jackson." He growls. "If it weren't for your _father_ , you would be an atlantic bottlenose right now. Scratch that, a _dead_ atlantic bottlenose. Do you know how much flak I'm getting right now?" Confused, you begin to speak, before being cut off by Chiron. "Dionysus, you were brought here to investigate for signs of madness, not to interrogate the boy." turning to you, he speaks in a slightly kinder voice. Emphasis on slightly. "Percy, please let him into your mind. It's the only chance." 'Chance of _what_?' you think, while nodding your head. 'This is like trying to get answers out of fish.' Just then, Dionysus places his hand on your brow, and the world explodes into colored confetti.

 **Percy Jackson, First Person Point of View**

Pain. Light. Agony. Letting the god of madness into my brain was possibly one of the worst experiences in my life, and I say that having bathed in the Styx and gone cross-country across Tartarus. The second Dionysus entered my mind, it felt as though it was instead me who was in the mind of someone else. I saw him ransacking my thoughts the past few days, the memories unspooling like old-fashioned film. I saw Alecto attacking me before I even knew I was a demigod, then Chiron giving me one of his terrible pep talks after I had been kicked out of Yancy, then myself having to leave my mother at Hades's mercy because I hadn't realized what was going on earlier. The memories started to move faster and began to take a darker turn. I felt the same helplessness as when Bianca sacrificed herself for me; then I saw the aftermath of the Battle of the Labyrinth, where I saw shrouds used for the first time. I saw the War of Manhattan, day after day as we were steadily pushed back and fewer and fewer demigods were able to take up defensive positions. I was drowning again in the muskeg of Alaska while I heard Gaea tempting Hazel with eternal life in her last few seconds. I had never told her that I overheard that, and to this day, I do not know if Gaea intended it. I saw Annabeth falling backwards toward the pit, and Nico's anguished face as I let go. I relieve my last sight of Bob and Damasen, giving their lives to save two kids they barely knew. Then came my most recent dream. I saw myself standing shock-still with a wisp of some sort of smoke about my face, having a silent war inside my head. I tried to close my eyes as I couldn't bear to watch what happened next, but all of the memories were inside my head, there was nothing I could do. I saw Annabeth's horrified expression as riptide pierced into her. I saw myself cutting Frank again and again as he continually shifted, his gift for once doing him no good at all. Hazel's curse was truly washed away by a descendant of Neptune, although nobody ever said that it was because said descendant would cause the blood in her body to burst out of the flesh, then slit her throat for good measure. I saw myself swinging my sword in a deadly arc toward Jason's head, while his last expression was one of sadness when he realized that he hadn't bought her enough time. I was numb to the carnage by the time I saw my sword sailing through the air into Piper's back. When I saw Leo abort my attempted suicide, I wished he hadn't. I didn't deserve to live after what I had done. I didn't even notice when Dionysus left my head. I felt like a wave had crashed into me, and erased some vital part of me that would never come back.

 **Thalia, Third Person Point of View**

Thalia looked up at Dionysus. She knew his next words would have profound implications, and listened, desperate for a scrap of comfort amid her brother's death and best friend's betrayal. "The boy," Dionysus said, deliberately drawing out the tension for his own sick amusement. "is not mad. However," he said, raising his hand to forestall comments. "while searching for signs of madness, I found scars within his mind that indicate that he was possessed by an eidolon, and fairly recently at that." At this, everyone drew in a shocked breath. Even Percy, who had been looking like since Dionysus began his mental probe, seemed shocked at this. "Then Kelp Head didn't kill them?" Thalia asked in a surprised voice. Percy, who for a few seconds had been looking slightly better, abruptly downcast. When he spoke, his voice sounded flat, like a part of him had died along with Annabeth. "It doesn't matter. It was my hand that held the blade, it was my hand that killed her, IT WAS UNFORGIVABLE DAMMIT!" Percy was yelling by the time he finished. "GODSDAMMIT PERCY!" Leo explodes. "I've been possessed by eidolons also. You didn't blame me for my attack on New Rome, so don't blame yourself for what happened yesterday." Before Percy could respond, Nico cut in. "A few years ago, Bianca told me that my fatal flaw was holding grudges and that I needed to give up mine against you. Your fatal flaw is loyalty Percy, but the only person you don't show loyalty to is yourself." Seeing that he was still wavering, Thalia added "Please don't kill yourself Percy. I've already lost my brother and Annabeth. I don't want to lose you too." At his friends words, Percy started to look a little choked up, and stopped struggling to reach his sword.

* * *

 **Nonspecific Third Person Point of View**

A few hours later, close to evening, a small group of Romans lead by Reyna arrived in a chariot drawn by Arion after being told via Iris Message of Percy's possession and the subsequent deaths. Dakota and Leila were in tears when the saw the bodies, or parts thereof, and Reyna wasn't doing much better. "I just don't see how Percy could do this, even if he was possessed" Leila had sobbed, while trying to piece together Frank in preparation for Camp Jupiter. "Please don't blame him." Jason said, placing a spectral hand on her shoulder. "When you're possessed by one of those things, there's nothing you can do. You become an observer in your own body. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did." Reyna walked over. "It's nice having a son of Hades around." She said loudly, noticing that Nico was looking somewhat downcast, not surprising really given the tragedy that had just occurred. "I've never gotten a chance to say goodbye to a friend once they die. I believe the legion has been too harsh in judging them in the past." Nico gave her a grateful smile.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. When Nico sent the Iris Message to Camp Jupiter, he forgot that by he would be alerting the gods as well...

* * *

 **So, that's that. Our heroes have figured out what has happened, and the gods have become aware of the tragedy. I think we can all guess how they will react. Also, for people who read Chapter 1 when it first came out, I have given it some updates. I edited Leo's part a little, and also gave Nico about 600 words, give-or-take. Also, CHAPTER TITLES! As an incentive to review, I will allow you people suggest titles for the chapters in your reviews. If I like one, than I will select it, and you will be mentioned. If you come to this story after a while, but have a really awesome title for a chapter that is already named, shoot me a PM, and if I like it better, than I will change it and you will be mentioned. Finally, please, please, please remember to review, even if it is only a few words. It might not mean a lot to you, but they mean the world to us (writers). As a springboard for reviews, here are some questions I would like answered:**

 **•Did I move the pacing too fast, from Percy killing his friends to the gods hearing of it?  
** ** **•** Do you think I should have extended this chapter to give us more time to see the characters (major and minor) at camp dealing with the loss?  
** ** **•** Does the sense of grief seem to disappear too quickly?  
** ** **•** Should the others have more animosity toward Percy even after they learn of the possession?  
** ** **•** Are the summoned spirits of the Seven (courtesy of Nico, see _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ ) adding to the scene, or should I remove them?**

 **Thanks,  
a311243549**


	3. AN

**I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! Sorry, I had to get that out of the way first. That said, I'm not having an easy time of writing it. I cannot count the number of drafts I have written and deleted for the next chapter. With that having been said, I need to ask you a question. If you want, I'll keep working on the next chapter. If not, I will skip over the events of the next chapter (I'll give you guys a summary) and start writing from a point immediately after the fall into Tartarus because I have been stuck on this for two weeks now and I know that everyone is impatient for the story to continue. The general events of the next chapter are listed below. I have a poll on my profile where you can indicate your choice.  
**

* * *

 **So, the in the next chapter, we will see the funeral for the fallen heroes. In the middle of it, or possible afterward, the gods are going to appear and bring Percy to Olympus on charges of treason against the gods (I know, what he did was not technically treason, but Zeus is PISSED and probably doesn't care for technicalities right now) Reyna, Leo, and Thalia will finagle themselves onto Olympus, (Maybe they'll say that they're the injured party and ought to have a voice in the proceedings, not sure. Zeus probably won't like it but Poseidon or Hestia or someone will make sure it happens) Percy's friends will probably bring out the evidence that Percy was possessed by an Eidolon, which Zeus being Zeus will probably brush off. The final vote breakdown will be the following: Zeus, Aphrodite, and Ares will vote for Percy's death as they are outraged by the death of their children. Hera and Dionysus will also vote for his death, Hera because she doesn't like demigods in general, and Dionysus because he simply doesn't care one way or the other, however Zeus has promised to knock 10 years off his sentence if he votes with him. Athena is furious at Percy's actions, but knows that it would be foolish to kill him, as he is a legend among the demigods, and thus she abstains. Poseidon and Artemis vote for Percy, Artemis doing it for the same reasons that she gave in The Titan's Curse, that if Olympus rewards its protectors with death for events beyond their control, they are no better than the Titans. Hades abstains because he knows in his heart that Percy is innocent, but is incensed at the murder of his daughter, while Demeter votes against Percy simply because Hades didn't. Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus abstain because Zeus has threatened them with terrible suffering if they vote for Percy. Hestia moves to vote for Percy but Zeus tells her that she has no votes in the council. Outraged beyond belief that the gods would condemn her friend, Thalia stands with Percy and states that whatever they do to him, they have to do to her as well. Leo and Reyna stand with him as well. Zeus is torn. He wants to kill Percy, but prefers having Thalia alive. He also knows that Hephaestus will raise a stink if he kills Leo, and knows that Athena has declared Reyna as her champion. Seeking a compromise, he banishes Percy to Tartarus, and tells his friends that if they care so much, they can go after him, thinking that they would back down only to be dumbfounded when they succeed. The chapter ends with them falling into Tartarus.**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey everyone. If you checked the summary before reading this story, then you already have this message, but in case you didn't, THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY GOING ON INDEFINITE HIATUS. I know, trust me. I hated writing those words probably even more then you hated reading them. Unfortunately, I just haven't been able to get any work done on it and I've felt guilty leaving it up without any communication. This hiatus is not permanent, and I suggest you follow this story so that you can get notified when it continues. Again, I'm really sorry for this. As I promised in my first A/N, since it is going on indefinite hiatus, I will be posting the current iteration of the plot in the next chapter. I suggest that you do not read it as there is a really big twist that will get spoiled if you do, but I am leaving you that option. Thank you for understanding.**

 **P.S. Check out A Tool No Longer by Zoe is a Jackson**


	5. Full plot summary as of June 6th, 2018

Yeah, yeah, here it is. So anyway, Percy sentenced to death for the murders, Thalia says that he is innocent and her friend and what happens to him happens as well. Reyna and Leo who are also there (haven't made a reason why yet) say that he is a hero of Rome (Reyna) and one of the seven (Leo) and that they stand with him as well. Unwilling to kill their children, the gods instead decide to "merely" sentence them to Tartarus. They stay in Tartarus for a while until some Event happens that ends up separating them, possibly Nyx OR Hemera trying to rescue the demigods. In the end, Percy and Thalia will end up with Hemera and Aether, who will tell them that Nyx and Erebus (or maybe just Nyx, or perhaps even Nyx and Tartarus) are planning a takeover of the world, and are already influencing people's behavior - case in point: the gods. Percy and Thalia are going to end up swearing to help them "rid the world of Evil". Meanwhile, Leo and Reyna were taken in by Nyx (and possibly her consort if she has one, see my deliberations above.), who told them that Hemera and Aether are dissatisfied with the current state of the world and have decided to "cleanse" the world and start anew. Leo and Reyna will agree to help defend the world against them. Both groups are going to receive powers from their patrons and train. Over time, both are going to begin to get the feeling that there are things that their patrons are not telling them. Finally, they will start going on missions, and one one they will encounter each other. I'm thinking maybe Percy will be tricked into attacking Atlantis or something, and will end up having a "What have I done?" moment. That's the limit of my current planning.


End file.
